


Celsius

by rozurashii



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku and Buddy on the skies. (art)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celsius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle_streams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle_streams/gifts).



> Request: Buddy with Rikku, post FFX-2.


End file.
